tiger, lion, and wolf
by MadHare0512
Summary: "The wolves are never meant to be anything other than defending. They're not meant to be aggressors." Joe Carnahan


tiger, lion, and wolf

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: None**

**Team: Jungle Fury**

**Yes, I finally watched something before Samurai, I'm working on the others. I'm not sure if I'll incorporate this into any AUs yet, for now, I'm just doing a sort of character study on Rj. Thank you for reading!**

_"The tiger and the lion may be more powerful but the wolf does not perform in the circus." ~__Anonymous_

_"The wolf is gentle-hearted. Not noble, not cowardly, just nonfighting." ~__Lois Crisler_

_"The wolves are never meant to be anything other than defending. They're not meant to be aggressors." ~__Joe Carnahan_

Rj was not a violent man.

He never truly had been, choosing to choose a different path rather than continue the study of a technique that wasn't working. He hated being estranged from the father who raised him, but his father was a demanding man and refused to believe his son couldn't master his favored technique. Ri couldn't fit inside the box his father wanted him to, so he left for the good of his sanity.

Eventually, he mastered his own techniques, gaining the Wolf Spirit and learning on his own. Rj knew this was a good fit for him, but he'd been kind of lonely since he'd found his Animal Spirit. When he researched wolves, he learned that the 'lone wolf' was a myth. Wolves always hunted in pairs.

It was in learning this, that Rj opened Jungle Karma Pizza. The loneliness lessened in his heart, but it didn't fully go away. It wouldn't for a few more years when he met his new students.

The moment they met, he knew those kids would be the death of him.

Determined, but insecure Casey Rhodes.

Kind-hearted, but too trusting Lily Chilman.

Skilled, but arrogant Theo Martin.

They'd need all the help they could get and Rj was bound and determined to give it to them.

_Jungle Fury~Jungle Fury~Jungle Fury_

No one ever gained anything by being overconfident, but Rj would love to say they did.

He loved those kids like they were his own, loved seeing them excited over a win. He just wished he didn't have to break their bubbles. Their overconfidence could get them killed and he didn't want that. Never in a million years did he want to see them dead. Especially not over something he could prevent. So he asked them to go back to basics. He was nervous. He was a Master and he could hardly hold his own again Dai Shi. He wanted them to have the best possible chance they could.

When they got called out, he knew that they would be hurt. Dai Shi was stronger this time. They couldn't beat him before, what chance did they have now? So he went down there, he surrendered himself, bought them time to save him.

In the battle ring, Rj refused to fight. The wolf was not violent, it was a defender. Rj would not perform in this circus he was being forced into, he refused. He could feel the wolf humming under his skin, clawing at him, begging to be let out. To _protect_ him. Rj wouldn't let it. If Rj let the wolf out, Dai Shi could steal it away and Rj refused to let that happen.

So, he got knocked around, staring defiantly up at Dai Shi when he could. He refused to be taunted into a fight he didn't want any part in. He refused to fight when Dai Shi demanded it of him. The physical blow penetrated deep into his spirit, cutting the wolf inside and breaking his self-control. The wolf slipped out, if only for a moment, and Rj struggled to contain it, fighting against Dai Shi's attempt to take it.

Rj was a master, he could do this.

It drained him, it made the wolf curl up in his chest and whimper, but he kept his wolf spirit and that was what mattered to him at that moment. When he finally managed to get back on his feet, the pain hit his chest and he groaned, praying the Rangers came soon.

_Jungle Fury~Jungle Fury~Jungle Fury_

Lily faced her spiders.

Theo faced his stage-fright.

Casey faced his monster in the closet.

They got better, stronger, and made it back to save Rj from whatever fate Dai Shi and Camille could think up. They'd even gained new spirits for their arsenal. They'd done Rj proud. Dai Shi crawled back to the pit he came from and with him went his cohorts and "Masters", so Rj counted the win and ignored the pain in his chest for now.

When they got back to base, after dealing with Fran, Casey insisted Rj sit down and relax. Casey and Rj were probably closest out of the Rangers, not because of anything romantic, Rj was nearly ten years older than the Red Ranger. No, they were close because Rj understood how it felt to be thurst into a situation you weren't sure about and Rj was Casey's first long-term Master.

Casey didn't talk much about his life before going to join the Order of the Claw, but Rj had a feeling that he didn't have many friends. He doubted if Lily and Theo were his friends before they came to Ocean Bluff, they just seemed too out-of-sync as opposed to Theo and Lilly's 'mind meld' of sorts. So, Rj became both friends and mentor to the younger man.

Casey was a good friend, always tried to be anyhow. It was doubtful that Casey hadn't seen the bruises Rj made no effort to hide. Lily, he was unsure about and Theo, definitely not, but Casey had most certainly noticed and, not only that, but he'd also cataloged each one away and made a mental list of what he needed to treat them. One thing Rj had learned about the team, Lily may be the Heart, but no one beat Casey when it came to worrying about their health.

Rj had been shirtless in front of Casey before since he'd taken a bad fall and refused to go to the hospital. He'd tried to fight through the pain, but his body simply wouldn't let him. It was Casey who'd come to the kitchens and demanded Rj to get medical treatment.

_"If not by the hospital, then at least let me look at it. Cubs are trained in looking after the Senior Students, I know how to do First Aid."_

Rj had been surprised then, but also not. The Red Ranger always looked after his team, this wouldn't be any different.

He was brought back to the present moment when Casey's hand settled on his shoulders. "Rj, you hear me?"

"What? No, sorry, I was lost in thought." Rj replied, looking back at Casey.

Casey sighed, "I asked if I could get a look at those bruises and any other cuts your hiding."

Rj hummed, a smile flittering across his face. "Yes, Casey. Just let me," Rj began to lift his shirt but was stopped as pain rippled through his chest and on down his shoulders. He cried out, gripping his shoulder.

"Rj!" Casey was immediately hands-on, pulling Rj's hand off his shoulder and stripping him of his shirt as his cry lessened into harsh pants.

"I'm alright," Rj gasped weakly.

Casey pulled the shirt off Rj's head with a scoff. "Yeah, right." He stopped short when he saw the dark bruises forming around the deep burn mark placed _exactly_ where Dai Shi had hit Rj to make him unleash the Wolf Spirit. "Rj. What did Dai Shi do while we were in the Spirit World?"

"I'm fine, Casey." Rj tried to reassure him, but Casey stared at him with those eyes that could pull the truth out of any man.

Rj bit out, "Dai Shi was trying to get the Wolf Spirit, he wanted it to make him stronger. I refused to fight him. This was what he did."

The wolf pawed at Rj anxiously, demanding he told Casey, "Dai Shi didn't get the Wolf Spirit though, I've still got him."

Casey blew out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Good. Then we have one less thing to worry about. I'll get the First Aid kit. Don't move."

Rj had no intention of moving.

When he'd been disinfecting cuts and bruises for a while and taping gauze pads down over the worst of the damage, Casey glanced up at Rj and asked, "So why didn't you fight back? You've sent him running before, what changed?"

Rj huffed out a laugh. "A tiger and lion may be more powerful, but a wolf does not perform in the circus."

Casey looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Something my Master used to say. She meant that the lion and tiger could be tamed. Wild beasts that could be tamed had no chance against those that couldn't, like a wolf. I never truly believed her when she said that, a wild animal is still a wild animal, of course. I've always preferred the saying, 'The wolves are never meant to be anything other than defending. They're not meant to be aggressors.' It always seemed to fit better to me."

Casey chuckled, "Okay. You're all good. Get some rest and don't do anything strenuous for a bit, okay? If you're lucky, I'll give you another shoulder rub." he teased.

Rj laughed, "Yes, Dr. Rhodes."

Casey picked up the kit and headed for the stairs. "Night, wolf-man."

Rj smiled as he waved, bidding Casey a good night as well. "Sleep well, young tiger."

**Sorry, it's kind of short, there just wasn't anything more for them to say at this point.**


End file.
